Spirit of Vengeance
by ROTMGEngland
Summary: With the fall of Zarathos, evil once again roams the earth and innocent blood is shed. Chaos then seeks out someone worthy to become the Ghost Rider as well as the new prince of the underworld
1. Prologue

**Spirit of Vengeance**

**AN:** First ever FanFic, hope you guys and gals enjoy it. If you spot any mistakes please notify me and I'll change it as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. A name, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or, if real, used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

All in all, I don't own anything

Have fun reading.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Prologue:

Eons ago an ancient war was on going between Chaos the creator of all, commonly referred to as 'GOD' and her brother Order also known as the 'DEVIL'.

They were fighting over who got possession of the first planet created, which was Earth. Both parties had their primordial children ruling the Earth, Chaos had Aether primordial of light and his wife Hemera primordial of day as well as Uranus primordial of the heavens and Pontus primordial of the sea were as Order had his children Erebus primordial of darkness and his wife Nyx primordial of night alongside Gaia, primordial of earth, Ourea primordial of mountains, Hydro primordial of the rivers and his most feared child Tartaus, primordial of the abyss.

Because Chaos created the planet she decided to populate the planet with life which in turn would worship her and give her strength. This enrages Order and he instructed his son Tartarus to unleash evil upon the planet which would kill all the innocent lives on earth. So Tartarus released the four sons of Ananke primordial of compulsion (Fate) and Chronos primordial of time. The four brothers became known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse – War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. The four brothers set onto the world and brought destruction everywhere they went. After seeing the destruction on her planet, Chaos with the help of Ananke and Chronos who were saddened after watching their children gave birth to Zarathos an archangel who became known as the spirit of justice and hope. Once born Zarathos was sent to earth to protect the innocent and after many centuries of fighting had banished all evil to Tartarus and forced the primordials to lie inert and inanimate.

Order who became even angrier as his children were defeated, took revenge on Chaos. Knowing her child Zarathos was weakened after countless centuries fighting broke the ancient laws created by him and Chaos which forbidden them from directly interfering, threw his nephew into Tartarus. Brought down to hell itself, Zarathos was corrupted and tortured with visions of humanity's depravity until he went insane. His mission to protect the innocence was perverted into lust to punish the guilty. His mother Chaos watched saddened as her son became the spirit of vengeance.

With Zarathos now defeated and out of the way, Gaia, although still too weak for a physical body mated with Uranus and give birth to the Titans, which was referred to the golden age which again, brought death and destruction upon the earth. Kronos knowing his children could dethrone him, ate them as they were born. His wife Rhea became angry with her husband, tricked Kronos onto eating a rock instead of baby Zeus and with the help of Uranus who disliked his children's destruction upon the earth, hid Zeus until he was strong enough to defeat his father.

After years of countless training Zeus was able to confront and defeat his father and rescue his siblings and with the defeat of the Titans the age of the Olympians came to be, as well as peace. With peace ushered in Zeus, Poseidon and Hades drew lots in which Zeus cheated. Zeus got the sky and heavens making him king, Poseidon got the oceans and Hades the underworld. Zeus who became paranoid that his throne would be taken away from a child of Hades (as they would be the most powerful) threatened hades that if he did not swear an oath on the Styx to not have any children then he would kill his wife Persephone. Hades who loved his wife dearly quickly accepted much to the shock of his wife who known would stay in the underworld willingly because of her husband's loyalty.

Over the years Hades became hated and was ridiculed by his fellow gods and goddesses except three – Artemis, Hestia and Demeter. But with the loss of respect Hades grew weaker and was kicked off the Olympian council and was banished to the underworld for eternity and was only allowed to attend the winter solstice meeting. Because he was allowed any children and only had his wife Persephone for company, Hades became bitter and was feared by all.

Until one night when he, Persephone, Demeter and Hestia were having tea in the underworld there was a flash of light, all four turned their heads shocked to see Chaos the creator standing before them. All four gods immediately bowed to the creator.

"Come now, there is no need to bow before me, I do not demand respect like Zeus" said Chaos as the four Olympians began to stand.

"To what do we own the pleasure Lady Chaos" asked Hestia

"There is no need to call me lady, just Chaos will suffice" smiled Chaos as she addressed Hestia "and to answer your question of why I'm here, it is because seven years ago Poseidon sired a child with a mortal called Sally Jackson and as usual abandoned them. Because Perseus or Percy as he likes to be called had such a strong demigod scent, Sally was forced to marry a general in the Spartan army, a horrible man called Gabe Ugliano. Everything was going well but in a fit of rage, Gabe killed Sally and mercilessly beat five year old Percy. After seeing this I killed Gabe and have been indirectly helping Percy who had ran away" said Chaos sadly

"No offense Chaos but what has a child of my brother got to do with us" asked Hades after he recovered from his shock

"Not us Hades, you and your wife" replied Chaos

"What has my wife and I got to do with it?" said Hestia whilst nervously looking at his wife

"I want you to adopt young Perseus" Chaos replied calmly

Hades who looked saddened said "as much as I would like to have a child, my bastard of a brother made me swear an oath not to have any children"

"Ah you see, Zeus made you swear an oath not to have any children, he didn't say you couldn't adopt any children" Chaos said as she watched Hades gloomy look turn into a happy expression

"Why didn't I think of that" shouted Hades as he jumped around his throne room in joy, but suddenly stopped and looked at Chao wearily and said "There must be some other reason you're helping me other than that to help young Perseus, no offense"

Sighing, Chaos sadly replied "No you are right there is something I would ask of you, many years ago before the age of the Titans I sent my son Zarathos to earth to protect the innocent life that came before your time, which he did, whilst doing this he became known as the spirit of justice and banished all evil to Tartaus and made the primordial to remain inanimate, my children the peaceful primordial complied without a fight but my brothers children didn't. After many centuries fighting Zarathos defeated them and life once again roamed peacefully. But my brother Order was angered by the defeat of his children and broke the ancient laws and directly interfered, throwing my son into the heart of Tartarus in which he was drove insane and his mission to protect the innocence was perverted into a lust to punish the guilty, and he became the spirit of vengeance. If you chose to adopt young Perseus I ask you to let me combine Perseus's soul with the essence of my son. In turn Perseus will become the ghost rider and will bring respect to the once of Hades"

"The ghost rider, what is that?" asked a puzzled Hades

To which Chaos happily replied "the ghost rider is a vengeful, fiery spirit, the strongest demon/archangel to have ever lived, he feeds of the evil of his victims and consumes the souls of sinners. No matter how small the infraction – anything from genocide to a white lie – the rider does not differentiate. He will become the most feared being in existence and will remain loyal to you, Persephone, Demeter and Hestia. He will become more powerful than that arrogant King of Olympus and properly bring him down a peg or two….So what do you say?"

Hades who was getting happier by the minute turned to look at his wife and two sisters and by the look on their faces he knew what to say "I accept"

"Excellent, well lets go and tell Perseus the good news"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A young boy ran through the woods that surrounded the city of Sparta. A strange looking bull creature chasing him as he weaved between the trees and ran though the river Eurotas. The boy had been on the run for almost three weeks now and no matter how many times he managed to lose the bull creature, it seemed to always find him again. It had been four days since he had last eaten and it was beginning to show on the boy's small body. He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him, brandishing a huge double – sided axe. Just as he thought he was going to die, he saw a man clad in black robes no more than 50 yards in front of him with the last of his strength he ran as fast as he could towards the man.

"Ple…Please help me" stuttered the young boy

The man turned calmly and asked "What is the matter Perseus?"

Not realising the man knew his name, Perseus quickly said "There is a monster chasing me please help me"

"Ah you mean the Minotaur, there is nothing to fear he will not attack you whilst I'm here" assured the man

Perseus who was now backing off in fear "Wh...who are you?"

"I'm am Hades, Lord of the Underworld" as he made his helm of darkness appear

After Hades said this, young Perseus promptly fainted but before he hit the floor he was caught by Hades.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Percy awoke, he found himself to be on a bed that looked like it was made of shadows and the bedding was pure black silk, fit for a king. Quickly slipping out of bed Percy put on his shoes that were situated next to the bed and quickly went over to the door, opening it just enough for him to see though. Seeing that there wasn't anybody in the hallway, he snuck out and went down the corridor as he could hear voices in the distance and on numerous occasions had to duck behind objects to avoid walking skeletons. Soon Percy found himself at a set of very large, pitch black doors, knowing that the doors were too big to open himself. Percy turned to go another way but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he could hear someone coming, quickly hiding behind a statue that depicted a bloody battle, Percy watched as what looked like a skeleton chef walked out of the huge black door. Making a split second decision that would change his life forever Percy slipped behind the skeleton and went through the double doors and was shocked to see five beings that stood in front of a hearth. A girl that looked about eight years old saw Percy and beckoned him over. As he was making his way over he noticed that the man was the same one who he approached for help.

"How do you feel Perseus?" asked the eight year old girl

"Who are you?"

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home, I believe you have already met my brother Hades" said Hestia as she motioned to Hades standing to the left. "Then there is his wife Persephone" she said pointing to a beautiful dark skinned Latino looking woman, "and this is Persephone's mother Demeter" Hestia finished motioning to a typical looking grandmother who waved at Percy to which he shyly waved back.

"Why am I here?"

Hades quickly took over and said "Well Percy I understand that you have ran away from home because that horrible man killed your mother"

Percy who was holding back tears responded "Are you here to take me away? I tried as possible to stop him but I wasn't strong enough, please don't take me away!" by this time Percy had started to cry and was being comforted by Hestia

"No my dear boy, I'm not going to take you away I am here to offer your something which I think you may like" Hades quickly assured

"What is it?" asked Percy, now curious as to what the lord of the dead would offer him

"Well many years ago, my brother Zeus made me swear an oath not to have any children fearing that they would try and de-throne him, but thanks to… I supposed you could say friend she has shown me a loop hole in our little deal and thanks to her I have come to realise I can still adopt a child and my wife and I were wondering if you would allow us to adopt you"

With all the bad luck Percy had been getting, he was certainly shocked as soon as he heard that question leave the gods mouth.

"Y...yo…you want to adopt me, really?" Percy stuttered

"Yes, very much indeed" replied Hades

"And you don't want anything in return?"

"I would only ask one thing of you and that is to combine your soul with the archangels Zarathos's soul" answered hades truthfully believing if he was honest then things would go a lot more smoothly

"Who is Zarathos?"

As soon as Percy asked this question another person he hadn't seen spoke up.

"Zarathos my dear boy was my son but he faded many years ago and now only his essence is left. I sent him to earth to protect the innocent but after many years he was caught and tortured and he went insane and corrupt which turned him from the spirit of justice and hope to the spirit of vengeance and now he wishes to punish the guilty for their crimes against the innocent."

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator of all"

"What will happen when Zarathos is combined with me and how exactly does it work?"

"Well to answer your first question you will be given power which would grow over time until it rivals my own and you would use this power to protect your loved ones and all who are innocent and for how it works I will call my son out of where he was falsely imprisoned, you will then receipt the oath that my son also took and then he will combine with your soul after which the process will be complete"

"So Percy" began Hades "are you okay with being adopted"

"Will you always look after me" asked Percy as he grew a sudden interest with looking at his feet

After Percy said this, Persephone quickly rushed forward engulfing him in a hug and whispering in his ear "We will love and care for you till the end of time"

Looking up with a massive smile on his face "Then I'm okay with you adopting me and having a new mom, and dad that will actually care for me"

Upon hearing these words, Chaos turned to Hades and asked "why don't you make it official?"

Hades then turned to Percy and chanted in a language Percy had never heard, before saying "I Hades, Lord of the Underworld, eldest son of Kronos hereby adopt Perseus Jackson to become my son and prince of the underworld. After Hades said these words, Percy glowed a dark black with a slight sea green tinge showing he was still a son of Poseidon. Now because you are not my real son Percy you will only have partial immortality meaning you can still die in battle but not of sickness or old age.

"Actually Hades he will be immortal, as he will take up the mantel of the ghost rider he will not die as long as there is evil in the world" said Chaos as she corrected Hades "and before we go to Tartarus, I have gifts for you." Chaos then touched where Percy's heart would be and a picture of a helm appeared "Should you find yourself in danger or battle whilst human, touch this symbol and you will be covered in armour I have personally crafted, for your second gift, so you can be the true prince of the underworld I have crafted a new helm of darkness for you, it won't be as powerful as your fathers but as your powers grow it will continue to grow stronger"

"I don't know what to say Lady Chaos, I have never been given gifts since my mother died" Percy said as he remembered the times his mother would buy him gifts for his birthday

Chaos chuckled before answering "Percy you have allowed me to see my son again in you, I am the one that should be thanking you"

"Well then if everything is ok, shall we proceed to Tartarus" Hades politely asked Chaos

"Yes we better, my time grows short here"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Percy, Hades and Chaos arrived on the outskirts of Tartarus (Hestia, Persephone and Demeter had chosen to stay behind) Chaos went forth and started to talk and an ancient language one that even Hades didn't understand. After a couple of minutes a light started to emit from the ground until eventually there stood what looked like a man except he had wings. He looked up to Chaos and a smile formed on his face from being able to see his mother. Chaos then instructed Percy to stand next to the man, Chaos then placed her hand on the man's shoulder and Percy's. Then the man spoke,

"I Zarathos guardian of the Earth, spirit of justice and hope, accept the offer to transfer my power to Perseus Jackson to he may become the new guardian" after he said this the man started to fade until he was gone and just a ball of blue/orange light the size of a man's fist was left, it then went into Percy's heart which made him promptly collapse.

When Percy awoke in the room he was in earlier all five occupants quickly came over to make sure he was all right which he quickly assured them he was.

"Now Percy" Chaos began "I need you to read this scroll for me, it is the oath that will bind your soul which will officially make you the new ghost rider"

Percy then stood up and walked over to Chaos and took the scroll and began reading

"_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evils might_

_Beware my power, Ghost Rider's might"_

After Percy finished reading the scroll burned up in his hands as the process was now complete.

"So what happens now" asked Percy

"Well you are a son of Hades now so it will properly include doing something in your fathers realm but at certain times you will sense that people, and most likely demigods are in danger, you will change into the ghost rider and go to protect them" answered Chaos "but I must warn you sometime in the future you will have to reveal yourself as you will be needed, and the gods only hope, but for now enjoy your time with your new family as I must bid my leave, remember your oath and bring respect to the house of Hades as well as protect the innocent, goodbye young Percy" as soon as the words left her mouth a swirling black vortex appeared and Chaos stepped though, vanishing from sight"

Hades then walked over to Percy slinging an arm around his new son's shoulder and said "come Percy lets go get your settled in, tomorrow I will show you your duties as prince of the underworld and you training will begin"

"Why will I need to train?" asked Percy

"Because you are coming to become the most powerful demigod ever as well as the ghost rider, now come on I'm pretty sure Hestia already cooked supper and let me tell you she has the best cooking ever" said Hades as he and Percy walked off into the dining room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it; I'll try to update at least once a week and when you review tell me if you want Percy to have a romance with Artemis or Zoe which ever has the most will obviously win.


	2. Chapter 1

**Spirit of Vengeance**

**AN:** Still waiting for you guys to decide who you want for the romance part. But I know you guys will decide soon but without further ado, here is chapter one. Also just so you don't get confused Percy can change at will into the ghost rider but whilst in this form he is angrier. Also big shout out to Josasourous (my friend) who has kindly aided me in the making of my story.

**Reviews:**Big shout out to David thanks for the compliment and to Matt, I should have explained myself a bit better he doesn't attack people who tells white lies or something not as serious as that he just knows and calls them on it so they have to admit the truth, sorry for the confusion.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. A name, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or, if real, used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

All in all, I don't own anything

Have fun reading.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 1 – No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

For the past 250 years Percy, under the tutelage of many famous Greek heroes, has been training to master all weapons. Olympus has come to know of the existence of the being that they called the "protector" and Zeus has ordered Artemis and her hunters to catch him but every time they come close, all they see is a figure clad in robes as black as night, riding away on a molten steed which struck fear into even the most bravest of warriors. The only thing Artemis and her hunters heard coming from the mysterious figure as he rode away into the night was "no evil shall escape my sight" in a voice that sent shivers down their spines. This lead Artemis to believe that he was a protector of the innocent and she told Zeus her theory but he was too paranoid to believe that and he ordered Artemis to kill the so called "protector" something she was reluctant to do but she had to follow her father's orders.

But that is easier said than done.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sound of swords clashing together caused sparks to fly providing more light in the dark underworld; Percy and Achilles were once again sparring so Percy could improve his sword skills. "You have improved extremely well over the past couple of years Percy" said Achilles "your skill with weapons has properly surpassed my own you are truly the greatest swordsman alive"

"Nonsense Achilles I may have improved but I could never surpass your skill" said Percy who had grown over the years. Although being hundreds of years old he had the body of a 16 year old and stood at an impressive 5ft – 12inches. Over the years he had gained strength giving him an appearance of a god.

"You are too modest Percy, believe or not you have surpassed all of my expectations as well as your fathers"

"If you say so Achilles"

Achilles was about to retort but was cut off when Alecto flew telling Percy that his father wanted to see him. Saying his goodbyes to Achilles promising him another sparing match later he set off in search of his father.

Upon reaching the gates of his father's palace he took a minute to take in the site that covered the gates. Images of gruesome deaths and skeletons littered the gates whilst silhouettes shrouded the entrance to his father's palace as Percy opened them and entered.

Upon arriving in his father's throne room he went up and sat down on his throne after greeting his father with a respectful bow but Percy noticed that his father had a solemn look on his face "is there something troubling you father?" asked Percy

"Yes son, I need your assistance, Artemis has just prayed and asked for my help and because she is one of the few Olympians that actually respect me I am willing to help her and her hunters but I cannot leave the underworld which is why I am asking you to go"

"Of course father, if she showed respect to you then I will show her respect in return, what would you have me do?"

"Well blood will be shed so you should go prepared"

"As you wish father" said Percy as he got up and bowed his head in respect to his father and walked off to collect his Pegasus Blackjack who was a direct descendant of the original Pegasus and answered only to Percy, upon mounting his steed, shadows began to swarm his body forming a suit of stygian iron armour which had blood red outlines. He then held his hand over the ground, emerging from it appeared a mawed flail, seconds later a sword erupted from a pool of lava by his side which he summoned to his hand whilst it was still moulting and lastly shadows swirled above his head forming his helm of darkness which radiated fear. Percy then shadow travelled out of the underworld to go help Artemis and her hunters.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Milady we are surrounded on all sides and the titan Krios is approaching from the left, what shall we do?" asked Zoe as she clutched her bleeding arm

"How many hunters are left?" questioned Artemis

"There's me, Phoebe, Atlanta, Diana and about six others"

"Tell them to retreat further towards the cliffs facing the forest, make a defensive line, bows at the ready"

As Zoe ran off following Artemis's orders, Artemis send another pray to Hades asking for help after she had sent her pray she heard a number of terrified screams coming from the back of the monster army. Everyone had stopped to look at what had caused the monsters to scream even Krios had taken an interest. But nobody could see anything and the monster army continued to advance on the hunters as they were now backed up on the cliff.

"Surrender now Artemis and I may let you and your hunters live!" shouted Krios as he made his way to the front of the army

"You must be a fool if you think I will surrender to a titan" retorted the goddess

"But your hunters have no chance against an army this big, they will all end up like this one" said Krios as he kicked a body of a dead hunter forward "why do you continue to fight there is no hope you are just the start, the titans will rule this earth once more" said Krios as he readied his sword.

"My hunters will never surround to titans they are loyal to me and Olympus"

"As you wish Olympian I will start with you first" said Krios smugly as he lifted his sword ready to impale Artemis but before he could bring it down upon her, a rattling noise emerged from the trees striking the titans interest. Within a second of the noise emerging a flail reached out wrapping round the titan's arm which was wielding the sword preventing him from striking Artemis.

"Who dares attack me!" shouted Krios angrily as he tried to untangle the spiked chains which had begun to grow hot from his arm.

Emerging from the dark forest was a figure in black armour with blood red trimmings, holding a sword made from lava which dripped onto the ground scorching the earth. Upon the figures head was a helm which seemed to bring everyone's fears to life. As soon as Artemis saw this she knew it was the Helm of Darkness and that help had arrived.

As the figure approached the titans army quickly parted to let him through, Krios who was known looking a bit fearful he once again asked "who are you?" which the man in black promptly ignored as he continued towards the titan.

"Answer me you foolish creature, I am a titan you will answer me" shouted Krios as he untangled the last of the chains form his arm.

"I am known by many names, the protector, the guardian, the bane of all evil, but you may call me vengeance which I will now deliver" said the man in black calmly as he drew his sword

"Hah, you think you can beat me, I have never been beaten in one-on-one combat"

"Well it is about time I rectify that problem isn't it"

The man in black suddenly surged forward catching Krios off guard and delivered a hard punch to the titan's face causing him to stagger back and quickly brought up his sword to block a strike from the strangers sword but the lava dripped off his sword burning the titan making Krios yell in pain and anger. Krios then went on the offensive trying to land a hit but couldn't even get close before he was pushed back. The man in black suddenly pulled out another set of chains form the shadows which they promptly set on fire swinging them round his head he launched them at the titan ensnaring him in them. Krios who now couldn't move stared at the man in shock as he was unable to break the chains.

"Those chains come from the depths of Tartarus you will never be able to break them" stated the man

"Th…that's not possible no one has been able to get weapons form Tartarus" stuttered the titan

"You shouldn't be worrying about where I got the chains from. Let me show you what the chains can really do" said the man in black as the chains lit on fire spreading towards Krios who was struggling against his bonds but still couldn't break them. As the fire reached him it engulfed his body, all you could hear were the titans screams of pain as his body was obscured form anyone's vision after a couple of minutes the fire receded revealing a black stone statue of the titan still wrapped in the chains and with one quick tug on the chains the statue shattered into gold pieces which dissolved into the ground. As soon as the last bit dissolved the monster army quickly turned on their heels and ran disappearing into the forest.

The hunters who had been watching in awe had the amount of power the man possessed quickly regained their senses and ready their bows in case the man attacked, until Artemis told them to stand down while she addressed their saviour.

"Did Lord Hades send you?" asked Artemis as she made her way towards the man

"Indeed I am Lady Artemis, my master received your plea for help and sent me to assist you" said the man as he removed his helmet revealing a young man with pitch black unruly hair with the blackest of eyes with a slight sea green ring in them.

"Who are you?" asked Artemis as she got over the shock of their saviour being so young

"I am Percy Jackson, milady"

"Well I am grateful to you for helping us in our time of need, send our thanks to your master as well, boy"

"My fath… I mean my master requires no thanks he told me that you have shown him respect when many other gods don't so he was more than happy to help you and your hunters out"

Artemis looked at him critically because of his slip up but after a few minutes trying to decipher if he was lying she just passed it off as a slip of the tongue before she replied "well still pass on my thanks"

"As you wish milady" replied Percy before noticing many of the hunters were injured and bleeding so he walked over to them before been met with a arrow pointed in his face.

"Where do you think you are going boy!" asked Zoe harshly

"I am going to heal your sisters; do you have a problem with that?"

"No boy is allowed to touch the hunters"

"It is alright Zoe let him heal them just stand over him just to make sure" said Artemis

Zoe who still wasn't comfortable with the idea reluctantly let Percy pass as he healed the hunters one by one until there was only Zoe left.

"I don't need healing boy" said Zoe as Percy tried to heal her

"That large cut on your arm suggests otherwise"

"I'll deal with it myself" before quickly grabbing her arm as sudden pain flashed up her arm.

"I sure you can deal with it yourself but my way will quickly heal your arm, take away any pain and won't leave a scar"

Zoe seemed to consider this before succumbing from the intensity of the pain "fine but if you even try to do anything other than heal me I'll shove arrows so far uo your ass, you'll be spitting them!"

Percy who seemed to pale a bit from the threat nodded before setting his hands on fire and gently applying them to the cut on her arm sealing the cut then sent pulses of heat through her arm taking away the pain.

"There we are all done, told you it wouldn't scar"

Zoe who was enjoying the pulses of heat quickly pulled away before replying "I still could of done better"

"Of course you could have" said Percy sarcastically before turning towards Artemis ready to heal her.

"There is no need to heal me boy, some ambrosia and nectar and I'll be as good as new"

"As you wish milady, well I must bid you farewell as I have duties to perform"

"Yes of course, once again thank you for your help and remember to send thanks to your master"

"As you wish" said Percy before letting out a high pitch whistle making the hunters cover their ears. Artemis who was going to ask why he did that was suddenly cut short as the thud of horses hooves came from the forest before a horse that seemed to be made of molten lava came crashing through the tree's into the clearing ready to aid his master.

"Well it looks like my ride is here" said Percy casually as he mounted his steed

"What is that creature?" asked a hunter

"It's a hell horse of course, one of the rarest creatures in the underworld I got him for my 150th birthday" said Percy as the hunter's eyes including Artemis's eyes went wide either from the sight of his steed or how old he really was he didn't know.

Bidding another farewell, Percy rode off before been engulfed in a column of flames sending him back to the underworld.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**AN:** There is going to be a massive time jump to wherein the books Percy is going to rescue Hades kids but in my story there after a powerful crystal. Hades wants it for a new sword he is making. But Zeus wants it first so he has sent the hunters as well as some demigods from camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**Spirit of Vengeance**

**AN:** Thank you to 'Zarathos' chain' your review was very much appreciated it really made my day. Any way on with the next chapter hope you enjoy. Over a 100 views, I'm so happy. Also in this chapter you're probably wondering why Artemis is being 'kind' to Percy, the answer because he saved them a couple of times over the years and she has gotten to know him and it's my story so I'll have the characters however I want

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. A name, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or, if real, used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

All in all, I don't own anything

Have fun reading.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 2: Summoned To Olympus

**Year: 2010**

All was quiet in the Underworld, well as quiet as it can be if you ignore the screams of pain coming from the fields of punishment as Hades paced back and forth in front of his throne, he waited for his son as he had an important task in hand which needed to be accomplished as quickly as possible. With an eerie creak the throne room doors were thrown open as Percy walked in.

"What can I help you with father?"

"As you known Percy I am creating a new symbol of power a sword to go along with my helm"

"Yes I remember you telling me but that was a few years ago, why is there a problem?"

"Matter of fact there is the last part I need is a crystal that radiates fear almost as powerful as my helm and I need it to complete my sword"

"Well shall I go get it for you?" asked Percy confused as to why his father hadn't already gone and got it

"I would have sent you years ago but Zeus has kept his eye on it and now he has sent the hunters and three demigods to retrieve it, which is why I need you to go get it before them"

"Well that shouldn't be a problem I slip into the shadows and get it"

"That's not the only problem, Zeus is keeping an eye on the crystal, if you go and retrieve you be revealed as my son as no one else can use my powers as easily as you can without being a child of mine"

"That is a problem, but he can't just blast me there he have to call a vote, and we can reveal that you're not my birth father so technically you haven't broken your oath"

"But Percy if you reveal yourself he will probably force you to go to that wretched camp where they send their children"

Percy who know had a look of disgust at the thought of going to camp Half-Blood thought about it for a moment before sighing "I'll just have to put with the bastards and show them what a child of Hades can do" said Percy now smiling "also you will get the crystal, have Alecto ready so I can quickly give to her once I have acquired it"

"Well Percy I must say you training with Alexander III of Macedon and Napoleon have really paid off, it's like you a child of Athena except better" said Hades as he laughed at his last statement

"Don't forget better looking and can actually fight" retorted Percy as he joined in laughing with his father

"Before you go make sure you say goodbye to your mother, she goes crazy if she doesn't know where you are, remember last time?"

Percy blushed remembering when his mother had sent over 10,000 undead soldiers as well as Cerberus to look for him when he forgot to tell her he was going to the mortal world to fight monsters.

"Do you have to bring that up father? And don't worry I'll make sure I say goodbye first"

"Make sure you take everything you need and don't forget your helm, they'll probably think it's me (chuckles evilly)"

"I won't father, well I'll probably see you on Olympus and you better come to my rescue"

"Don't worry I won't forget, now off you go, the hunters and demigods are closing in"

"Right I'm off" said Percy as he summoned his weapons and armour

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Upon arriving at the cliffs behind a place called Yancy academy Percy quickly shrouded himself in the shadows and started to make his way forward near a cave as he could feel the power radiating off the crystal his father was talking about. Just when he was about to walk in to the cave he heard voices and backed off hiding in the shadows waiting for whoever was inside.

"Nick, be careful with that, we don't know what will happen if you drop it, let me carry it" said Annabeth

"You only want it to see if you can learn anything from it" retorted Nick harshly which made Annabeth shrink back in fear

"Hey don't talk to her like that, just give it to her at least she will be doing something that could help us find out what it is"

"Shut up Thalia, I'll do what I want and this crystal is mine now"

Percy who now had a strong dislike towards the boy called Nick decided to step forward and take the crystal off the little runt.

"Actually I'll be taking that crystal, foolish demigod" stated Percy in a voice which left no room for argument"

The three demigods who shocked at the sudden appearance of the boy before them took a step back until Annabeth gained the courage to ask who he was.

"Wh…Who are you" stuttered Annabeth still startled at the sudden appearance of the boy

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Hades and prince of the Underworld"

"That's impossible Hades doesn't have any demigod children" counted Nick

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration then?" said Percy as he summoned his helm of darkness "do you know what this is?" asked Percy

"The helm of darkness used to command the shadows and can radiate fear so intense it can kill a person" said Annabeth as her eyes grew large at the sight of the godly weapon

"Actually this is my helm which I acquired from my father for my birthday, it isn't has powerful as my fathers but it can still command the shadows and paralyze people in fear, now give me the crystal!" commanded Percy

"Over my dead body" said Nick

"That can be arranged" said Percy as he lunged at Nick with a stygian iron sword

The two clashed but Percy was clearly winning until he felt an immense pain go through his body and was thrown back, Thalia standing in front of Nick electricity cackling around her as he lay on the ground beaten and bruised with Annabeth rushing to his side giving him some nectar.

"Drop your weapons now or I'll send another bolt at you" shouted Thalia but clearly had a look off fear in her eyes at the prospect of fighting the son of Hades

"There is no need I have what I came for" said Percy as he revealed the crystal which he had stolen from Nick whilst fighting

"You distracted him to get the crystal" stated Thalia

"Correct, you are daughter of Zeus, but I must be on my way"

Just as Percy turned around to walk away two arrows impaled his body one in the shoulder and one in his knee making him drop to the ground

"Hand over the crystal _boy_" said a girl around the age of 16 who had a look of disgust on her face after she said the word boy which Percy recognised as Zoe from his previous encounter hundreds of years ago

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Percy as he threw the crystal near some shadows and was quickly grabbed by Alecto before disappearing back in them safely with the crystals

Another girl Phoebe quickly released another arrow impaling him near his manhood which caused the victim to fall into unconscious before shouting "You foolish boy Lady Artemis will have your head"

"Yes she will, that crystal was to be retrieved on orders from Lord Zeus and when Lady Artemis finds out a boy interrupted our mission she will turn you into a jackolope" said Zoe smugly

Percy who was now starting to feel drowsy quickly ripped the arrows out of his body before slipping into unconsciousness but before he succumbed to the darkness, he felt the coldness of chains being wrapped around his body.

Zoe who had finished tying up Percy brushed her hand against accidently against his abdomen and blushed when she felt the Percy's eight pack and quickly pulled her hands away before telling Phoebe to bring him to camp so Lady Artemis can decide what to do with him

"You three come with us, we have orders to bring you with us so you can be taken back to camp Half-Blood" said Zoe to Annabeth, Nick and Thalia

With everything prepared and Percy securely wrapped in chains the hunters of Artemis with their prisoner along with the three demigods set off back to the hunters camp.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Upon waking up Percy couldn't help feeling that he'd been trampled by Cerberus, realising he was still tied up; he put into practice what he learnt from his half-brother Houdini and quickly got free from his chains. Looking around the tent he had been chained up in he couldn't help but marvel at the design at the tent but was quickly ripped from his thoughts when he heard someone enter the tent. Turning around to be face to face with the goddess of the hunt herself Lady Artemis after doing a quick bow she asked him

"Why do you bow to me?"

"You are one of the gods that my father respects and he has told me you also respect him so you have my respect"

"So it is true you are a son of Hades"

"You sound upset at that"

"Yes, I thought your father wouldn't betray his wife like the other gods seems I was wrong"

"Actually my father never betrayed my mother, I am adopted"

"I'll still have to take you to Olympus my father has demanded you be brought before the council"

"I understand Lady Artemis but could I clean my wounds first"

"I'll send Zoe in to help you she can make a paste form nectar and ambrosia it will fix you up straight away"

"Lady Artemis why are you being so kind, no offense"

"None taken Perseus and to why I am being so kind, Zoe told me how you put that arrogant prick Nick in his place if I could I would kill him myself but that would cause war on Olympus between my father and Poseidon"

"Nick is a son of Poseidon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing just wondering" said Percy with an evil smile on his face

"I'll need to put some handcuffs on you before Zoe enters otherwise questions will be asked"

"Of course Lady Artemis"

"Right then I'll be back when Zoe is finished and by the look of your injuries she will have to take your top and trousers off this is your only warning do not flirt with her or any of my hunters" said Artemis as she walked out of the tent and in walked Zoe who had a look of anger on her face because she had to heal the son of Hades

"Lady Artemis has ordered me to heal you" said Zoe through gritted teeth

"Well I can't move so you'll have to come over here"

"Where are you injured?"

"Shoulder, knee and unfortunately my groin"

Zoe who had a look of horror on her face at having to touch near a boy's private area quickly composed herself and set about on the shoulder injury first taking off his shirt revealing his well-toned body with the eight pack she had felt early 'accidently'. Applying the mixture of nectar and ambrosia the wound sealed up and there was a small scar. Next she took off his pitch black jeans and healed the wound on his knee again leaving a small scar. Finally the part of his body she had been dreading, she carefully applied the mixture on the wound causing Percy to shiver and tense when Zoe put her hand on his wound. Zoe who had realised she was getting closer and closer to 'ahem'; areas quickly removed her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For making me have to touch you there don't expect it to happen again"

"It wasn't my fault a hunter shot me there"

"Whatever, just get dressed" said Zoe as she threw his clothes at him not before getting a intake of his scent which smelt of the sea and death an odd combination she thought

"I'll send Lady Artemis back in" said Zoe as she quickly walked out but was quickly replaced with Lady Artemis

"Right Perseus, time to go speak with my father and the rest of the council" declared Artemis as she chained his arms behind his back and marched him out of the tent.

Upon leaving the tent Percy couldn't help but notice his half-_brother_ he spat the word brother as if it were poison, Nick trying to flirt with the hunters and failing epically amused Percy which brought a smile upon his face but quickly changed it to a glare when Nick noticed him and started walking over. When Nick reached where Percy and Artemis were walking he had a smug smile on his face and was about to speak but was interrupted by Artemis.

"What do you want, boy?" she demanded

Flinching back but quickly recovering he steeled his nerves and said "I just have to say something to this spawn of Hades before he gets what he deserves" and with one quick swing, punched Percy in the stomach. There was a loud crack before Nick dropped to the floor writhing around in pain clutching his now broken hand, Artemis standing to the side barely holding in a laugh along with the rest of the hunters but Annabeth came to the aid of Nick whilst Thalia marched over to Percy and asked

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, he simply punched me in the stomach, an unwise choice on his part" responded Percy smiling at seeing the arrogant son of Poseidon in pain

"You wear armour under your shirt, why?" asked Thalia thinking he was wearing armour

"I'm not wearing armour"

"Don't talk crap with me, of course you're wearing armour it's not like you have steel abs"

"I'm not wearing armour" repeated Percy

"So you wouldn't mind lifting your shirt"

"If you must" said Percy still smiling

By now everyone had gathered around watching the fight between the cousins eager to see the outcome until Artemis interrupted them

"Thalia we don't have time for you to flirt with Percy, we have a meeting to attend on Olympus"

"I…I…I wasn't flirting" stuttered Thalia her face resembling a tomato and most of the hunters were snickering causing her to blush even more

"Come along Perseus my father is waiting" said Artemis impatiently

"Bet he's a bundle of fun" said Percy whilst thunder rumbled overhead causing everyone to look at the sky waiting for a lightning bolt to strike Percy down. When nothing happened Artemis grabbed Percy's arm and teleported them to Olympus

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**AN: ** As promised an update a week, hope you enjoy it and as always read and review


	4. Chapter 3

**Spirit of Vengeance**

**AN: **Once again, as promised, another weekly chapter enjoy. Also when the gods part from Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia see Hades in the throne room they are confused because he hasn't been seen in over thousands of years, even the goddess Artemis who had received Hades' help in the past.

**Reviews: **Thanks again to Zaratho's chain for the review and your comments also tell me in a review if you want anything included and I'll try my best to include it, same with everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. A name, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or, if real, used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

All in all, I don't own anything

Have fun reading.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

Upon arrival on Olympus, Percy quickly dropped to one knee and took a moment to regain his senses before giving Artemis a glare and saying,

"You could have warned me beforehand you know"

"And where would the fun in that be" she replied smirking "now come along, the council is waiting"

"Oh what joy" replied Percy sarcastically as he started to follow the goddess

Upon arriving at the throne room Artemis told Percy to wait a minute and then to come in so she could address the council first which Percy did. Whilst waiting he looked over the city in Olympus where most immortals lived but Percy preferred the dark and gloominess of the underworld as he had grown up there. After about 5 minutes Percy turned around and walked into the throne room of the most powerful beings on earth.

Upon entering the throne room all the gods turned their heads in Percy's direction as he slowly strolled up to the middle where an eight year old girl sat tending the hearth in the middle; Percy smiled at her as he stood in front of the gods under their scrutinising glares as they racked their brains trying to remember if this was their child. After a few minutes Zeus asked

"Why do you not kneel before us, we are gods?" he declared smugly

"I do not kneel to those that have not earned my respect" retorted Percy

Zeus who face was reddened in anger shouted "kneel before me or you will taste my bolt"

"I will like to see you try" retorted Percy

As Zeus was just about to throw his symbol of power, Artemis quickly intervened and asked her father.

"Father stop, we still haven't found out who his godly parent is"

Zeus thought about the idea before asking the council who the boy belonged to and after a couple of minutes Poseidon gasped.

"What is it brother?" asked Zeus

"He's my son" exclaimed Poseidon

"You broke you oath again!" shouted Zeus who was now so angry that thunder boomed over head

"No I haven't broken my oath again. I sired him son during the Spartan era I don't know how he survived" said a bewildered Poseidon

After this, all the gods where now shocked and puzzled on how a mere demigod survived so long.

"How have you survived so long demigod" demanded Zeus

"I was adopted after my mother was killed because my step father killed her" this caused Poseidon to wince "of course it didn't help that I had the pungent scent of the sea I was chased and hunted by monsters for weeks until I was found by a man who took me in and adopted me"

"What do you mean adopted, I will always be your father" said Poseidon still saddened of hearing how Sally died

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"For god's sake who is your father boy?" asked Athena who look smug at how a child of the sea didn't want Poseidon as his father

"I am" said a voice from the shadows

"Come forth whoever you are" declared Zeus

Out of the shadows walked a man clad in armour so dark it made the night look bright, upon his head was helmet that seemed to bring every gods fear to life. All five children of Kronos gasped and looked in shock until Athena seemed to grow some balls and asked

"Wh…who are you, why do you not kneel before us?"

"I do not kneel before anyone and as for who I am; I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld" this caused the rest of the gods to recoil in shock as Hades hadn't been seen in centuries.

"Brother, I could have sworn that I made you swear an oath not to have any demigod children" said Zeus still in shock in seeing his oldest brother and a bit fearful of him

"You did, but like he said I'm his adopted father"

"You dare turn one of my own children against me" spat Poseidon shooting glares at his brother

Now it was Hades turn to glare murderously at his brother "I rescued him from certain death where were you when he needed you the most when he was beaten as a child you insignificant piece of trash" sparred Hades

"Poseidon's angry glare lessened and he now had a look of guilt on his face as he looked at Percy

"Is that true?" he asked Percy

"My father does not lie" retorted Percy not looking at Poseidon which saddened him even more

"Well now that we have found who your godly parent is, we can kill you now" said Zeus as he readied his master bolt

Faster than a flash, Hades summoned his new symbol of power he had been working on, a sword that radiated death and had it pointed at Zeus making him falter at the sight of the sword belonging to Hades.

"What is that?" demanded Zeus now pointing his master bolt at Hades

"This is my new symbol of power I have been working on, a sword of pure hell to go along with my helm of darkness" replied Hades

"Are you planning to wage war against your king?" asked Zeus

"I am not Olympian so therefore you are not my king" retorted Hades still with a tight grip on his sword

"I am your king!" shouted Zeus angry and worried about not being able to control Hades

"Please brother, let's not argue about this again" said Poseidon to stop Zeus going off in one of his huffs like he usually does

"Fine but your son cannot live, Hades"

"Then you will have to get past me, _brother_" Hades spat the last word like venom

"Father I must agree with Hades, the boy is very powerful and will be very useful in the war against the titans, just get him to swear loyalty to Olympus" said Athena her wisdom skills kicking in but she was still intrigued by the demigod before her.

"I agree he may not be my grandson by blood but I still love him like one" said Demeter coming to Percy's aid

"I also agree to allow him to live" said Artemis which caused most of the gods to look at her in shock until Apollo spoke up

"Why would you help a male, little sis?"

"He has saved me and my hunters a few times and for the last fucking time Apollo, I AM OLDER THAN YOU!" shouted Artemis causing Apollo to wince

After thinking for a bit which was rare for Zeus, he finally spoke up "fine, fine, fine he can live as long as he swears upon the Styx" he said looking at Percy

"Percy turned and talked to his father for a minute before stepping forward and speaking "I Perseus, swear upon Chaos's name to remain loyal to Olympus unless I am attacked first" after saying this a eight pointed star which had a swirling galaxy in the middle appeared above his head soon followed by a rumble of thunder that it made the gods including Zeus to shrink in fear.

"Will that oath be enough _your highness_" Percy asked sarcastically

Zeus, shocked along with the rest of the gods as no one had ever swore an oath to Chaos's name and survived just nodded dumbly ignoring the sarcastic comment until he found his voice again and said "but you must stay at camp half-blood so we can keep an eye on you, you can travel there with Artemis and hunters in the morning"

Percy who looked pissed had having to go to the damn camp reluctantly agreed

"Well if that is everything, council dismissed" said Zeus before disappearing in a flash of lightening followed soon after by most of the gods only Hades, Poseidon and Artemis stayed behind

As Poseidon made his way towards Percy, Hades went to stop him before Poseidon said "I'm not here to argue I just want to apologise for abandoning for you and hopefully I can make it up to you in the future" and then dissolved into a watery mist and disappeared.

"Take care my son; I will have Alecto deliver your things when you reach camp"

"Thank you father, and whilst I am there I will bring respect to the house of Hades"

"Percy you have brought me more respect than I could imagine I am glad I found you that night"

Hades then gave Percy a one armed hug before turning and addressing Artemis "should anything happen to my son in your camp not even your father will be able to protect you from my wrath" he said before disappearing into the shadows leaving behind Percy and Artemis

"Your father is very protective of you"

"Yes he always has been"

"Who is Alecto?"

"One of the furies"

"I thought they were the torturers in the fields of punishment?"

"They are but as prince of the underworld we get on well they are my family"

"Very well, come along I'll teleport us back to camp"

"Actually I'll teleport myself there I don't want to be sick in your camp"

"Suit yourself" said Artemis before disappearing in a flash of light

"Well better get going" said Percy to himself before, like his father, disappeared into the shadows

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**AN**: There you have it, another update; sorry about it being short but I've been a bit busy this week with collage and all.

Read and review


	5. Chapter 4

**Spirit of Vengeance**

**AN: **Once again as promised another weekly chapter enjoy. This chapter will be about Percy going to camp and his first few days there; also the hunters will be there so Zoe will take more notice of Percy for the romance stuff.

**Reviews: **Thanks to Zaratho's chain, sorry about it been short this one will be longer and thanks for the continued support and GentlestCobra2 thanks for the review and I certainly will make more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. A name, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or, if real, used fictitiously. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.

All in all, I don't own anything

Have fun reading.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 4: Welcome to Camp

Upon shadow travelling back to the hunter's camp and scaring the shit out of Nick which made the hunters chuckle Artemis told everyone that Apollo would be taking them to camp in the sun chariot which made all the hunters groan.

"But why aren't you coming Milady" asked Zoe

"Because Zeus has ordered me to hunt down a beast that hasn't been seen since the Titanomachy, it is a very dangerous creature that must be destroyed before the Titans get their hands on it"

"I think the hunters would rather come with you then to the stupid camp milady" said Zoe hoping they will be able to go on the hunt

"I'm sorry Zoe but it is too dangerous and my father ordered only me to go and hunt it down. Now whilst I'm away don't allow to happen what happened last time" said Artemis with a smile on her face

"We'll try not to milady" an evil glint in Zoe eyes remembering when the hunters caused a riot last time at camp

After Zoe finished her conversation with Artemis the two made their way back to the centre of camp to prepare for Apollo's arrival. Using magic Artemis shrank down all the tents and equipment until they were only the size of regular duffel bags which the hunters easily carried. About an hour later of Nick whining, the hunters pranking Nick, and Annabeth trying to find out more about the mysterious son of Hades, Apollo finally arrived at the hunter's camp.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite girls" said Apollo flashing a smile so bright it made the hunters turn away

"Apollo don't flirt with my hunters or I'll get your ass so hard I'll knock you in to next week" shouted Artemis jabbing a finger on Apollo's chest making him wince

"Ok I was just joking geez. Anyway who's coming aboard the sunshine express?"

"My hunters, the three that were on the quest and the son of Hades"

"Where is he?"

"He said he's with his pet"

"He has a pet?"

"Apparently, a hellhound I think he said when I asked"

"Well anywhere come along I'm already late dad had to shock my ass out of bed this morning, I had a terrible hangover"

"Well that's what you get for drinking you filthy man slut"

"Wow calm down, there's no need for insults"

"Fine and I'm warning you flirt with my hunters whilst I'm away and I'll chop your balls off"

Apollo who went slightly pale which made Artemis smirk quickly shook his head

"Alright everyone on to the bus" said Apollo magically changing his Maserati Spyder into a shuttle bus so it could accommodate everyone

As the hunters were getting on they muttered insults about his ways with women and how he corrupted them, next came the three quest members as they said thank you and bowing to the sun god and finally Percy emerged out of the shadows as they seemed to cling to him before he was stopped by Apollo

"Hey Peerce, can I call you Peerce cause I can, anywhere Artemis said you at a pet where is the little rug rat?"

"Don't call me Peerce I prefer Percy and the little rug rat as you call him is over there" said Percy in a steely tone and left no argument about his name

"Ahhhhhh, ok" said Apollo paling a little at the steeliness in Percy's voice. After a minute of looking around and still not seeing Percy's hellhound "I can't see him"

After letting out a shrill whistle a rustle came from the bushes then a giant hell hound with three heads appeared which made everyone including the two gods present to step back in fear for there before them was the legendary guardian of the underworld Cerberus

"Th…th…that's your pet" stuttered Apollo

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No just I never knew Cerberus allowed people to touch him"

"He didn't use too but he looked bored one day so I decided to play with him and it's been a regular occurrence"

"Ok" said Apollo still with a fearful look on his face "well if you would step on we can get on our way

Upon getting on the sun chariot everyone was looking at Percy with a bit of fear which is unheard of for the mighty hunters. Upon reaching the back where there was nobody sitting Percy heard Apollo ask Thalia if she wanted to drive the chariot and Percy couldn't help but see the look of fear cross the daughter of Zeus's face which he found amusing, a daughter of Zeus scared of flying. Knowing what was about to happen he strapped himself in as tightly as he could and just as he finished buckling himself in the chariot suddenly lurched into the sky faster than the speed of sound. As they made their way across the sky Percy couldn't keep the smile off his face and chuckling when he heard everyone else screaming and getting thrown about the bus until finally just as they were about to crash Apollo thankfully took back control and landed in camp Half-Blood.

All the campers came crowding around the sun chariot but not getting to close because ha'way it is the sun. As the doors opened Nick who was looking a bit green stumbled as he made his way off the chariot before he face planted the floor which made a few people chuckle he was quickly followed by Annabeth and Thalia each looking quite pale but the hunters just shrugged it off and muttered things about not letting Thalia drive again which Apollo agreed on.

"Lord Apollo thank you for bringing the campers back and good day to the hunters I take you will be staying in cabin #8" said Chiron

"Yes Chiron me and the hunters will be staying in cabin 8 and will be participating in capture the flag game tomorrow night" said Zoe as she smirked as the campers groaned about getting there asses kicked again in capture the flag.

"Chiron there will also be a new addition to your camp, Zeus has ordered he stay here so he can keep an eye on him" said Apollo

"Of course Lord Apollo but if I may what has this demigod done which has made Zeus keep his eye on him"

"He's done nothing it concerns his parentage"

"Very well, where is this new demigod?"

Just as Chiron finished saying his sentence a boy that looked about 16 and could scare the shit out of death himself emerged from the sun chariot his aura darkening the glare the chariot gave off.

"Chiron may I introduce Perseus Jackson, son of Hades and prince of the underworld" stated Apollo as he subconsciously took a step back from Percy.

"A…a…a son of Hades. I never knew Hades had a child"

"Neither did we, until my sister brought him to Olympus and after a little kerfuffle Zeus said he must say here"

"Well it's nice to meet you Perseus I hope you enjoy your stay at camp I'll have someone show you around"

"I prefer you call me Percy" said Percy in a voice that sent a shiver down the campers back

"Ok Percy, I'll have someone form the Hermes cabin show you where you're sleeping" as Chiron said this he was interrupted by a blonde haired girl came pushing through the crowd

"Chiron my mother said that Percy is to stay in her cabin as he is like a son to Persephone"

"Ok thank you Katie, well Percy why don't you go with Katie and put your belongings away, if you have any as I don't see them with you"

"Alecto will be here later on to deliver my belongings I suggest you don't attack her when she arrives" declared Percy as he made his way through the parted crowd until he was stood next to Katie

"Who is Alecto just so I know so I can warn the campers not to attack?"

"She is one of the three furies" as Percy said this the shadows seemed to come alive and cracks formed in the ground everyone backed away as skeletal hands popped out creating a circle around a winged creature that seemed to radiate terror. By now all the campers were getting behind Chiron hoping he knew what was going on until Percy broke through their thoughts.

"Alecto you're here early, my father said you wouldn't be here till later on"

"My apologises Lord Percy but a soul has just arrived that needs my extra attention" said Alecto with an evil glint in her eyes

"I understand and please what have I told you about the Lord stuff?"

"My apologises Percy but your father told me to address your properly when in company of other people"

At this Percy rolled his eyes at his father's attempt at showing off his son as prince of the underworld

"Very well, thank you Alecto give my wishes to your sisters"

"I will Percy enjoy your stay" she added the last part sarcastically

"Very funny"

Alecto then retreated back into the ground with her skeleton soldiers and the cracks reformed everyone was looking at Percy as if he was going to kill them all, until Chiron approached Percy

"Lord Percy my deepest apologies I did not know you where the crowned prince"

"There is no need for apologies and you can just call me Percy not Lord Percy"

"Very well Percy go and take your belongings to the Demeter cabin, Katie will show you the way, everyone else go back to your activities and will some Apollo campers help Nick to the infirmary"

After Chiron finished everyone else made their way back to what they were doing avoiding the son of Hades like the plague not that Percy minded he quite enjoyed been feared in camp it would keep the bastards away.

"So Percy how old are you?" asked Katie

"I am more than two thousand years old" said Percy as Katie looked at him with wide eyes

"How?"

"I received partial immortality form my father when I was sixteen so I could continue living with him and my mother in the underworld as well as doing my duties in the underworld"

"What are your duties?"

"Capturing escaped souls, guarding the underworld form time to time and I sometimes help Thantos when he needs a hand with something"

"So if you're the prince do you have a crown" said Katie as she tried to look under his hood "and why don't you take down your hood"

"I do and I prefer my hood up to keep the sun off my face"

For about five minutes Katie pestered Percy until he finally relented and took down his hood

"Percy what happened" said Katie referring to the scar that cut through his eye

"Got into a fight with a Titan many years ago and he caught me with his sword" said Percy smiling reminiscing the first time he fought a titan

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes"

"Which Titan did you fight?" she asked

"Iapetus was trying to take back the underworld from my father so I fought alongside my father and stopped him; we defeated him after a couple of days and threw him back into Tartarus

Katie's eyes lingered on his scar until she remembered what she asked him "so can I see your crown"

"If you must" said Percy as fire and shadows engulfed the top of Percy's head startling Katie until it died down revealing a coronet made of skulls and like his father's crown showed his royalty.

"That is so cool the shadows and fire look like they are dancing around it" said Katie still looking at the coronet on top of Percy's head until she asked "do you have like a weapon fit for a prince"

"I do indeed I got it from a friend of my father when I was young"

"What is it?"

"A helm similar to my fathers, not as powerful but still causes fear and panic amongst my enemies"

"So you basically have the helm of darkness as a weapon?"

"Basically yes"

"That's so cool, you know as long as you don't use it on me" she added with a chuckle

"Don't worry I only use it on my enemies and maybe a certain son of Poseidon he seems a bit of a dick?"

"Yeah he is, ever since he retrieved Zeus's master bolt he walks round like he owns the place and then when he retrieved the Golden Fleece his ego just grew larger, he has all the campers wrapped around his little finger, well except Clarisse daughter of Ares, Connor and Travis sons of Hermes, Beckendorf son of Hephaestus and Silena a daughter and of course me

"Well you can add my name to the list I'll show him his place in this camp and it isn't at the top"

"Be careful Percy he's the best swordsman in camp"

"I beg to differ" said Percy smiling at the thought of beating the punk ass son of Poseidon

"Well here we are" said Katie standing in front of a hut that looked like it was made from the earth. It had a straw roof and by the size of the hut it must have magic enchanted on it so it is bigger on the inside.

"It's not much but its home" said Katie

"It looks homey" said Percy

"Come on in I'll show you your bunk"

As Percy entered the smell of strawberries hit him like a brick wall. Must be with it being the Demeter cabin thought Percy as Katie showed him where everything was before showing him to his bunk at the back in the corner in the shadows which made Percy smile

"Chiron said he wanted to speak with you so just put your stuff on your bed you can put them away later" said Katie as she made her way back out of the hut " I have to get back to my activities I'll see you at evening meal just listen for the conch horn"

"Ok and see you then"

As Katie left Percy quickly stuffed his clothes in the chest of drawers provided and his personal belongings in the night stand next to his bed. Once finished he made his way to the Big House avoiding the campers that were bustling around.

Upon arrival at the Big House, some satyrs which were outside quickly parted to let him through. Percy was met at the front doors by Chiron who led him into a room that looked like an office, a fat man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and had horrible purple colour hair.

"Well Mr Jackson you've caused quite a stir on Olympus and now I'm stuck with so I must unfortunately welcome you and I hope you die because I hate it here and I hate all he campers" said the purple haired man who Percy guessed was Dionysus

"I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual" retorted Percy which made Dionysus eyes flash with anger at Percy's back talk

"Whatever just go with Chiron and sort out your damn timetable you little punk"

"You sound like Ares" said Percy with a smile on his face at the look of horror that flashed across Dionysus face before it was replaced with anger

"You dare compare me to that buffoon; get out of my sight before I strike you down"

Chiron quickly led Percy out of the room before he could insult the god even more. They entered a room that had a circle table in the middle and neutral colours on the wall. Percy was interrupted from his thoughts by Chiron

"You really shouldn't insult a god Percy"

"I've insulted a lot worse I think I can handle that pathetic excuse for a god"

"Still it is unwise"

"My apologises Chiron but I'm pretty sure you didn't call me here asking me not to insult gods"

"No my boy I was actually wondering if you have had any previous training during your time in the underworld?"

"As a matter of fact some of your previous students have helped train me and help me master many weapons"

"How I thought Lord Hades was not allowed to resurrect people?"

"My father helped a bit put when I was bestowed with the title of king of ghosts I was able to talk and communicate better than I used to be able to, so I began to train with them"

"Who have you trained with?"

"Achilles, Perseus, Theseus and Odysseus"

"All of the greats, impressive, they didn't look like they could teach their skills" 

"Funny you should say that it took a couple of tries but they eventually worked out how to teach and you would be impressed with how they teach, harsh but effective"

"Yes they were my best students I asked them to teach alongside me but alas they had to leave"

"Well was there anything else you needed Chiron otherwise I'll just go and train for a couple of hours"

"I was wondering if you would consider training some of the younger students."

"I'm sorry Chiron but unlike my teachers my patience hasn't really improved over the years of being with them" said Percy remembering when he had lost his patience countless times over the many years he had trained.

"I thought as much, anyway if you need anything just ask me or Annabeth if you see her about but for now you may go and do as you want in camp"

"I'll see you at dinner then"

"Yes, see you later my boy"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After hours of countless training in the arena which had attracted a bit of attention mostly form the Aphrodite cabin which war looking at him with lust, Percy decided to go and take a walk on the beach to clear his mind. Upon reaching the beach Percy noticed a pier and walked along to the end of it and sat down with his feet in the water relishing in the coldness that his feet were in. After about five minutes Percy noticed some water nymphs staring at him, not be able to take it anymore Percy asked,

"Is there something you need?"

"Are you a son of the sea?" asked one of the nymphs

"Unfortunately, why"

"Well ever since that other son of Poseidon has come to camp he has become big headed and presumes he can do anything he wishes, we have hoped that another son of the sea would come along and bring respect back to the sea"

"I don't want anything to do with Poseidon; he abandoned me when I needed him. I was adopted by my father"

The nymphs who now looked disheartened asked "who is you father?"

"Hades"

At this the nymphs gasped before asking Percy to at least knock the arrogance out of Nick which Percy agreed to a bit too fast.

After the nymphs left to go back underwater Percy stayed for about ten more minutes before he heard the conch horn signalling dinner. He made his way over to the diner pavilion passing a few other campers which seemed to steer clear of him not that he minded. Upon arriving at the pavilion he made his way over to the Demeter cabin's table and sat down.

"Campers I would like to introduce a new camper, Percy Jackson the son of Hades" shouted Chiron after saying this a picture of a helm surrounding by fire appeared over Percy's head making the campers whisper again about the mysterious son of Hades

After being greeted by the entire Demeter cabin which made Percy smile more nymphs came and brought the food. Soon after all the campers had sacrificed food to their godly parent Percy noticed Nick and a few burly looking campers which he presumed to be Ares campers insulting the Hephaestus cabin, unable to watch them continue to insult them Percy made his way over stopping just short of Nick and his group

"What do you want punk?" asked a son of Ares

"I don't like bullies" stated Percy looking the son of Ares straight in his eyes

"What you going to do about, there's four of us and one of you"

"Quantity does not matter, now stop with the childish bullying or I'll ensure you can't make any more insults form that rat trap of yours"

By now all the pavilion had stopped to watch the argument

"You dare insult me I bet you don't even know how to use a sword"

"Believe me I have being taught how to use a sword better than you"

After hearing this Nick stood up "please I'm the best swordsman in this camp no-one can beat me not even you" he stated smugly

"Really because it looks like you can barely use a knife properly" this caused many campers to laugh and Nick to turn red in embarrassment

"Well if you think you can beat me I challenge you to duel in the arena" said Nick

"Why don't we make it a little interesting?" asked Percy

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win I get your sword"

Nick who seemed to think about it quickly agreed before asking

"And if I win"

"Well you will take my crown as prince of the underworld"

At this the campers gasped at such a risky deal but Nick quickly agreed and the two made their way to the arena quickly followed by the rest of camp. As everyone took their seats Katie made her way over to Percy and asked

"Are you sure you should have made that deal I don't think your father would like it if you lost your crown"

This made Percy smile before replying "don't worry Katie he won't win"

"How can you be sure? Nick is quite skilled with a sword"

"Katie I have been trained by Achilles himself as well as Theseus, Perseus and Odysseus, I think I'm a bit more skilled than him"

Katie was shocked at how Percy had been trained by the best but quickly smiled and bid him good luck and went to join all the other campers that were seated in the arena even the hunters of Artemis had showed up to watch the fight.

Percy made his way over to the centre of the arena where Nick was standing waiting to start the fight.

Nick was in heavy armour that was too big for him and made him look fight and was holding his sword wrong he sneered at Percy as he arrived at the centre. Chiron made his way forward to address them both

"Right the rules are, no maiming or killing magical items are allowed and the first one to yield or is unable to continue fighting is declared the loser and he must hand over the object that they have betted. Now good luck"

"Aren't you going to wear any armour or can't you even lift it" Nick sneered at Percy

At this the shadows wrapped around Percy making some people gasp as now in their place was pitch black armour that radiated darkness and death, armour suitable for the crowned prince of the underworld. Percy held his hand over the ground and suddenly a stygian iron sword shot out of the ground into Percy's open hand. Nick who was now looking nervous lurched forward hoping to impale Percy but he side stepped nick's sword completely missing the son of Hades. Percy then followed up with a quick slash to nick's back opening up a deep gash his armour unable to protect him from the power behind Percy's blow. Nick growled as he made his way to slash at Percy but once again missed, after about five minutes of Percy embarrassing Nick; Percy quickly strode forward catching Nick of guard and disarmed before hitting him over the head with his own sword before holding the tip of his at the base of Nick's throat.

"Yield?" asked Percy looking down at the beaten up son of Poseidon

"Never" replied Nick

At this Percy dug the sword a bit further into Nick's neck drawing blood causing him to whimper. Percy was suddenly hit from behind by the three sons of Ares

"Why don't you take on all of us if you think you're so tough" asked one

"That wasn't the deal" replied Percy angry at been interrupted

"What's wrong aren't tough enough" said one looking smug

Percy suddenly had a brilliant idea and the four boys faltered at the evil smile that was plastered on Percy's face.

"Fine if you must cheat to win be my guest"

Nick who had picked himself up of the ground hastily went to the his cronies side and start to advance on Percy, but once again Percy evaded all of their attacks and embarrassed the lot of them making Nick even more angry as he couldn't land a hit on the son of Hades. Nick so an opening and darted for it, Percy who was waiting for Nick to go for the opening quickly countered and disarmed Nick and once again held his sword at his throat the sons of Ares stopped when they saw the sword at Nick's throat.

"Yield?" asked Percy once again

"N...n...no" stuttered Nick who was a bit scared at having a sword digging into his throat

"What's wrong scared" mocked Percy

"I'll never be afraid of you, spawn of Hades" spat Nick causing Percy to become angry

"Believe me sea spawn I could scare you to death"

"I'll like to see you try"

Percy took his sword away from Nick's throat and dropped it to the ground causing it to go back to the underworld but soon after a column of hellfire flames came shooting out of the ground making the Athena children gap as they had heard about the rarity of pure hellfire. In the wake of the column of fire was an object that no one could make out until Percy reached in and took it.

"Percy, how do you have that? You know you will die if you use it" said Chiron who as looking at the helm in fear

"This was a gift to me from my father, a replica of his for my birthday many years ago Chiron, now if you don't mind I need to talk to the dick over there"

Nick who looked at the helm confused his tiny brain not knowing what the helm was asked

"What are you going to do with that you moron" sneered Nick causing the sons of Ares to laugh

"Come now Nick even you're not stupid enough to not know what this is, surely you recognise the Helm of Darkness" said Percy causing everyone to look in shock at the godly weapon as well as causing Nick to back up looking in fear at the object in Percy's hand.

"Now tell me your fears" said Percy evilly putting on the helm making all the shadows to come alive bringing all of Nick's fears to life. After a few minutes Percy took of his helm and it disappeared again in a column of fire. Nick was on the ground in a coma like state his sword in his lying by his side, everyone was looking at Percy in fear even Dionysus and Chiron were looking a bit fearful. Percy held out his hand and the Nick's sword shot to his hand recognising its new master, as soon as the sword was in Percy's hand it seemed to repaired itself the dull sea green light that it give off brightened the cracks repairing it soon shrank down to a pen and Percy pocketed it before turning to face everyone.

"I suggest some Apollo campers help him" said Percy looking at Nick in disgust "now if you don't mind I'm turning in for the night" as he made his way to the Demeter cabin everyone still frozen in shock as in how Percy used the Helm of Darkness no one noticing the god of the underworld going back to the shadows whispering "that's my boy".

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**AN:** Another update enjoy sorry about not updating yesterday would let me for some reason, also it's the Easter holidays so I don't know when the next update will be out I'll try to get one out before the holidays end but no promises. Please review and everyone have a happy Easter.


End file.
